Aire invernal
by candle-snow
Summary: trata de como la reina elsa de arendell se enamora de Jack frost un espíritu libre , pero ellos ya estaban destinados a estar juntos? cuales fueron las razones que los padres de elsa viajaron ?que ocultaban ? la verdad de porque elsa puede tener poderes y ana no , como es que dos seres se enamoran listos para dejar todo atraz , y como es el amor de una hermana hacia cualquier cosa
1. Chapter 1

**Holis jjjeej soy candle-snow o vela de nieve jejajaja bueno este es mi primer fan ficc ya que recién me e animado a escribir uno , siempre e leído ficc de todo tipo pero en especial jelsa , entonces si algo esta mal no dudes en decírmelo enserio no me enoja , espero les guste … **

**Advertencia: yo no poseo de ninguno de los personaje el origen de los guardianes y frozen no me pertenecen…..maldicion **

Todo comenzó asi en una tarde muy oscura en algún lugar del planeta había un reino antiguo y mágico llamado arendell , en una de las habitaciones del palacio vemos a una chica de unos 15 años pelo marrón amarrado en una trenza y ojos azules y un largo vestido color azul noche con bordes dorados en las mangas y el escote no tan largo en realidad en v ,ella bajaba las escaleras con gracia y elegancia portaba una corona chica con pequeñas piedras azules despues de un rato fue a la cocina y vio a gerda una leal sirvienta que trabaja con ella desde niña

-Princesa maria , a donde va tan arreglada- dijo gerda con voz picara y al mismo tiempo curiosa

-aaaa… pues… tengo …una ….cita?- dijo casi murmullando

-Que?¡ mi bebe tiene una cita – dijo como si quisiera llorar

-shhhh, gerda es un secreto –dijo haciendo que ella se ponga seria

-como dice princesa, si me esta diciendo que sus padres no saben nada, y que pasa si muere, si le pasa algo y que le pasaría..- fue cortada por maria

-gerda¡ no es eso es solo que mi cita no sabe quien soy yo- dijo dejando mas confundida a gerda

-aichhh el no sabe que soy una princesa-dijo asiendo que ella asienta

-entonces quien cree que es – dijo gerda

-una chica del pueblo-dijo con normalidad mientras se servia chocolate

-una chica del pueblo…UNA CHICA DEL PUEBLO¡ majestad no sabe que pasaría si sus padres se enteran de esto-dijo preocupada

-gerda por favor en estos 16 años que estas aquí has visto que nuestros padres dejan salir a mi y a mi hermano-dijo ella con tristeza y enojo

-no majestad ,pero eso no es motivo para- dijo pero de nuevo fue cortada por maria

-por favor gerda …por favor many no me hará nada lo conozco y el es buena persona –dijo con cara de suplica

-aichhh bueno majestad ,es libre ,luego cuando sus padres se enteren- puso una mano en su mejilla y comenzó a darle un sermón mientras maria ponía los ojos fasidiada

-mis padres no se enteraran si nadie se los dice , además ellos quieren que me case con esos duques estirados que ni sentido del humor tienen no gracias pero yo paso –dijo en tono de autoridad y luego de burla

- bueno señorita pero no es por nada pero creo que debe ponerse algo mas simple- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo asiendo que ella frunciera el seño y se miraba su vestido

-lo se gerda que crees que llevo en la maleta- dijo señalando un bolso en la puerta

-tenga cuidado-dijo asiendo que maria riera

-siempre lo tengo –dijo saliendo por la puerta despues

Ella salio del castillo rumbo al pueblo en esos tiempos el pueblo estaba mas alejado del castillo se dirigió al granero y cogió su caballo , rápidamente se cambió y subió a el caballo rumbo al pueblo cerca de este dejo a su caballo amarrado en un árbol con una bolsa de manzanas

-ahora vuelvo-dijo asiendo que su caballo relinchara y ella riera

Camino hasta el pueblo , y se dirigio a un lago se sento y como precindio que su cita se demoraría saco un libro y se puso a leer cuando en eso alguien le tapo los ojos por simple impulso ataco con las clases de defensa propia dadas en el castillo dejando a su oponente en el suelo ella estaba lista para dar el ultimo golpe cuando

-ohh dios mío many?- dijo tapándose la boca y luego ayudarlo a parase

-no sabia que eras tu , lo siento – dijo muy apenada

-lo …note ….no importa ..no me dolio-dijo sobándose y todo adolorido

-enserio lo siento-dijo de nuevo maria

-no importa , maria vez estoy bien , que lees-dijo cambiando de tema

-aaa….libros de estudio nada mas – dijo cojiendo el libro y metiéndolo en su maleta rápidamente

-aa, bueno nos vamos- dijo dándole el brazo

-claro –dijo ella

Ellos comenzaron a caminar y se sentaron en la nieve , el cielo era hermoso comenzaba a tornarse negro , ella amaba la nieve ,se recostó en el brazo de su novio y este la abrazo con fuerza

-Me encanta la nieve – suspiro mirando algunos copos de nieve en su pelo ahora suelto

-a mi también –dijo mientras cogia en pelo de maria

-es tan lindo estar aquí contigo –maria pensó en voz alta

-no me digas-se burlo Many , maria rio

-si te digo-respondio siguiendo el juego

-maria hemos salido por meses y creo que hay algo que debo decirte-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-c...claro ..dime-tartamudeo nerviosa

-es sobre quien soy –dijo mirando hacia el cielo

-yo..yo también debo contarte algo-dijo mirando sus manos

-claro dime-ella abrió la boca pero en eso las campanas comenzaron a tocar ella se paro de golpe

-las campana...yo..yo debo irme-dijo dando la vuelta para correr hasta llegar a su caballo rápido de cambio y peino como si su vida dependiera de eso en parte era verdad y subio a su caballo y rápidamente cabalgo al palacio ,ni bien llego vio las puertas abiertas se tiro del caballo y cayo en pie corrió hacia adentro y vio a gerda se acerco a ella

-gerda que sucede- dijo en un susurro gerda la miro con ojos tristes y llorosos

-majestad …entraron …no se como…y ..lo reyes…lo lamento-sollozaba mas

-gerda..gerda respira hondo-gerda respiro hondo pero al botar el aire comenzó a llorar pero luego se calmo

-sus padres-esa palabra hizo que maria corriera hacia el cuarto de sus padres al llegar vio a su hermano de solo 13 años llorando silenciosamente y un monton de médicos entrando y saliendo

-adan que paso ?-dijo poniendo una mano en su espalda de su hermano el la abrazo comenzado a llorar en su pecho maria comenzó a acariciar su pelo rojizo tranquilizandolo

-maria donde estabas?-dijo llorando

-ssshhh Sali un rato pero estoy aquí – el la abrazo mas , en unos minutos despues un medico salio de la recamara real y los miro

-sus majestades-dijo inclinándose maria se puso delante de su hermano y inclino levemente la cabeza

-y mis padres-pregunto sin mas el medico la miro

-lo lamentamos ,los reyes ya no están con nosotros –maria puso una mano en su boca y comenzó a llorar

-estamos a sus servicios, futura reina-dijo inclinándose, ella abrazo a adán y comenzó a llorar, mientras lo golpeaba levemente con su mano mientras daba gritos ahogados diciendo "porque"

2años despues

Vemos a una chica entre varios papeles , leyendo y escribiendo ,firmando y firmando , cuando en eso tocaron la puerta ella suspiro y la abrió para ver a Adán

-que pasa adan –dijo dejándolo entrar

-maria , debes salir , no has salido de la biblioteca en meses-dijo abriendo las cortinas y mirado los papeles

-tu cumpleaños es en 2 dias ,no haras nada?-pregunto el mirándola serio

-no ,no tengo nada en mente y tu- el sonrio

-yo si un baile-pero antes de poder decir más ella negó

-no , no quiero bailes , no quiero ir al pueblo, mejor sal tu y luego me cuentas-dijo empujándolo hacia la salida

-mama y papa no querían esto –dijo cruzado de brazos ella boto aire y lo miro

-mira adan yo enserio enserio te quiero pero yo no ….no puedo-dijo triste y con ganas de llorar

-segura?, nada te detiene –dijo poniéndose de lado y señalando la puerta principal

-si ,si hay algo , esto (dijo con una carta en una mano y un sello real en la misma) no me puedo ir asi no mas no puedo ,tengo. …Responsabilidades-dijo suspirando lo ultimo

-en verdad ,eso no significa que no puedas salir-dijo cogiéndola de los hombros

-porque no sales , igual que antes ponte ese vestido de pueblo despéinate y sal a divertirte-dijo despeinado su trenza en chiste ella se enojo y le di un manotaso en su hombro

-oye¡ me demore 2 horas en esto-dijo señalando su pelo

-bueno , sal diviértete- ella respiro hondo y asintió

-tienes razón pero no saldré vestido con ese vestido-dijo haciendo que Adam la mirara confundido

-ire como debo ir ..como soy-adan la miro y se encogio de hombros

-ire contigo-eso hizo que maria gritara, aun tenia muchas experiensas con el antes de que sus padres mueran y ninguna fue muy memorable que digamos….

-NOOO¡-grito haciendo que todo el palacio quedara en silencio

-porque no?-

-porque quiero ir sola-dijo nerviosa recordaba levemente hace años pero sabia que esa noche había sido una de las mas locas que tuvo en su vida

-bueno , pero estas…

-si estoy segura –dijo rápidamente, intentando sacar las imágenes de aquella noche

Esa misma tarde en el pueblo …

Maria caminaba tranquila no tenia guardias había decidido salir sola mientras caminaba todos le hacían reverencias y la saludaban ,cuando sintió una mano jalándola mientras sentía otra en su boca jalándola a un callejón ella forcejeo y intento gritar pero nadie la escucho ni vio luego miro descorcentada a todos lados y vio a many ella boto el aire de alivio , pero los nervios volvieron al verlo bien , estaba mas alto bueno 2 años lo habían cambiado mucho..para bien y el la solto

-estas loco casi me matas del susto¡-reclamo sacudiéndose la ropa

-oh perdóneme , majestad-dijo con sarcasmo haciendo una reverencia

-enserio?¡-dijo mirándolo mal

-si ..que ..que creías acaso era una de tus bromas…querías burlarte de mi?-dijo tartamudeando y caminado un poco

-no¡, no enserio quería decirte pero..-el la paro

-cuando ?,porque lo hiciste?-siguio diciéndolo dolido

-lo hice por..lo hice porque no quería que me trataran diferente..queria salir explorar pero …te encontré a ti-dijo mirando el suelo

-algo de lo que me dijiste era verdad?-dijo mirándola a los ojos , un poco esperanzado

-todo¡ , todo lo que dije , sentí y paso fue verdad –afirmo sonriendo levemente , se acerco despacio hacia el y luego lo abrazo

-te extrañe-dijo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro provocando que el acariciara su pelo

-y …ahora que?-dijo el sonriendo , ella se acerco y lo beso

-creo que sabemos que –dijo para que el riera y la besara pero esta ves mas apasionado

Corte plush (2 año y 6 meses despues)

Vemos a dos personas en el salón real ,discutiendo ,la chicas con papeles en mano y el chico con muchas muchas cartas que estaba firmando y sellando

-no puedo creerlo- grito la chica mientras daba vueltas por todos lados

-maria …maria ¡ cálmate-dijo sosteniéndola de brazos

-tu …quieres que me calme¡ ..como pudiste-grito mas

-maria ..tranquilízate-dijo abrazándola ella primero lo golpeo en el pecho y luego se relajo

-como pudiste ?- esta vez dijo comenzando a llorar haciendo que su acompañante la abraze mas

-lo siento-dijo con los ojos brillosos

-deberías-dijo haciendo rei al chico

-many…porque?-dijo haciendo que el chico suspirara

-maria ..creo que debo contarte todo-ella asintió

Flasback (contado en POV many )

Una noche hace muchos años 2 hermanos peleaban , el mayor gritaba a su hermano menor

-NO , NO VAS A IR ¡-gritaba Sun el hermano mayor

-PORQUE ¡-respondio indignado , pero sun se sento y se froto los ojos con frustacion para luego suspirar

-many , conozco la tierra , mira –dijo señalando a la gente de abajo

-ellos ,son diferente , de muchas maneras –many lo miro

-pero no entiendo eso que tiene que ver con…-fue cortado

-se que si vas , no volveras –dijo suspirando

-claro ,que volveré-dijo mirándolo de frente

-cuando ?, los humanos son seres complicados pero también bellos en diferentes razones –dijo haciéndolo enojar

-perdón?¡ , no puedo creerlo , no quieres que me vaya porque crees que me enamorare ?¡-dijo enojado

-solo digo que..-pero fue parado porque many se para y camino a la salida pero volteo

-no¡, ya estoy grande y como tu buscare mis guardianes , allá, abajo –dijo para luego salir

FIN DEL FLASBACK

maria lo miro distante estaba sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien por saber la verdad pero luego se dio cuenta de algo y rápidamente poso sus manos en su vientre un poco hinchado

-many..que..que pasara ahora?-dijo en un susurro

-no lo se , no te preocupes –dijo abrazándola

-no me dejaras no?, te quedaras conmigo ?-dijo asustada

-siempre –dijo abrazándola mas fuerte

Corte plush (dentro de 2 años)

Vemos a maria cantando una canción tranquila con una niña en brazos que estaba quedando dormida , ella la dejo en su cuna y salio del cuarto en camino al salón del trono al abrir las puertas vemos a many con muchos papeles mientras se frotaba los ojos de frustacion el levanto la vista y le sonrio maria le devolvió la sonrisa

-ya se durmió?-pregunto para lo que la reina asintió

- la hubieras visto –dijo mirando un libro

-maria , se que es lindo que elsa pueda manejar el hielo pero recuerda que es una niña y pronto será reina –dijo para lo que maria levanto la mirada y lo miro divertida

-no recuerdo que te interesara tanto el trono-dijo en burla mientras se sentaba en sus piernas provocando que el la abrazara

-no es eso , me preocupa….me preocupa que pueda salir lastimada-dijo pensando

-a mi también , pero es una bebe –dijo como una madre fraternal

-lo se .suspiro many en esos momentos la puerta se abrió de golpe , dejándose ver un guardia con una carta en manos

-majestades-dijo para que ellos se pararan y levemente asistiera ,, maria camino hacia el guardia y cogio la carta , lentamente la abrió luego de leerla al menos 3 vecez comenzó a llorar y many se acerco cogio la carta y la leyo

_**MAJESTADES REY MANY Y REINA MARIA ELIZABETT**_

_**TENEMOS LA PENA DE AVISARLES QUE AYER EN HORAS DE MAÑANA SE HALLO EL BARCO DEL DUQUE ADAN DE ARENDELL Y SU ESPOSA CATALINA DE ARENDELL A ORILLAS DEL PUERTO DE CORONA TOTAMENTE DESTROZADO ,LAMENTABLEMENTE DESPUES DE MUCHAS BUSQUEDAS NO HEMOS PODIDO ENCONTRAR A LOS DUQUES ,AGRACIADAMENTE ENCONTRAMOS A LA UNICA HIJA DE LOS DUQUES , ELLA SE ENCUENTRA BIEN GRACIAS NUESTROS CUIDADOS , LAMENTAMOS MUCHOS SU PERDIDA , ESPERAMOS PODER DAR NUESTRO APOYO EN CUALQUIER MANERA , ESPERAMOS HABER PODIDO APOYAR DE ALGO Y PUEDE VENIR EN EL MOMENTO QUE CREA PRESISO RECOGER A LA NIÑA**_

_**ATTE**_

_**REYES EUGINN FLIZTGERDER Y RAPUNZELL DE CORORNA **_

Maria cayo en el piso llorando gritando el nombre de su pequeño hermano menor , ¿porque el era tan joven ? se repetia constantemente al dia siguiente ambos abordaron a corona para poder traer con siguo a su pequeña sobrina de apenas 2 meses de nacida había sido un milagro que esta niña sobreviviera al accidente , un milagro que no pensaban desperdiciar

-quien es mami-dijo torpemente elsa entre balbuceos , maria puso a la bebe en su cuna y levanto a elsa en sus brazos

-ella es tu nueva hermanita-susurro con cariño haciendo que elsa la mirara confundida

-si? Y como se llama-pregunto con voz timida su mama sonrio y asintió

-se llama , Ana …ana arendell-dijo en un susurro

-ella también es especial-dijo mirándola

-si pero no de la misma forma que tu , ella no tiene poderes-dijo bajándola y poniéndola en el piso

-porque no?-dijo curiosa

-porque ella es especial de otra manera de acuerdo?-elsa asintió

-mami-maria la miro

-si hija?-dijo mirándola con cariño

-y si no me quiere y se le hago daño?-dijo casi llorando , maria abrió los ojos sorprendida

-que?, , cariño ella te va a amar y estoy segura que tu nunca le haras daño –elsa la miro con una suave sonrisa

-mami-elsa susurro maria la volvió a mirar

-prometo cuidarla-dijo sincera maria rio y le beso la cabeza

-por supuesto que mi amor –susurro maria se sento un rato frente a la chimenea , pero elsa se quedo parada al lado de la cuna por un largo tiempo viendo esa niña de pelos rojitos moverse entre las mantitas


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí candle-snow jeje espero les halla gustado el anterior capitulo gracias a **

**TPAFAN16 **

**Enserio me hace sentir excelente que les halla gustado espero que en este capitulo también me den su opinión , enserio si alguien quiere darme su opinión buena o mala no me molesta es mas la recibire como una opinión reconstructiva jejje bueno me cayo y los dejo leyendo espero les guste **

**Advertencia: ninguno de los personajes de frozen o el origen de los guardianes es mio …lamentablemente jejje **

…..

Capitulo 2

Vemos en un castillo una niña rubia durmiendo tranquilamente cuando una niña menor se subio a su espalda

-despierta¡..despierta¡ ya no duermas -grito eufórica la pelirroja

-Ana ..duerme si? –dijo removiéndose perola niña se tiro encima

-no quiero el cielo despertó y yo también , ahora debemos jugar -dijo moviendo sus manos dramáticamente

-si ,pues ve a jugar sola-dijo tirándola de la cama para volver a dormir pero en eso ana vuelve a subir a su espalda otra vez

-y si hacemos un muñecooo?-pregunto haciendo que su hermana sonriera

Las niñas bajaron al salón de baile y comenzaron a jugar todo era feliz , comenzaron con nieve luego hicieron a olaf , elsa adoraba que su hermana este feliz todo era un ambiente alegre hasta que ana comenzó a saltar

-atrapame –grito mientras saltaba haciendo que elsa haga una montaña mas de nieve y otra y otra pero ana corria muy rápido haciendo que elsa se resbalara y en un intento de que ana no se lastime tiro una ráfaga de nieve que sin creerlo golpeo a ana haciendo que caiga al piso elsa la abrazo

-ANA¡-grito entre llantos –perdon ana..yo te cuido - dijo llorando

-mama¡.papa¡-grito entre sollzos en eso entraron corriendo sus padres

-elsa que has hecho? Se esta saliendo de control-grito haciendo sentir mal a elsa

-fue un accidente -lloro mas

-esta helada-dijo maria cubriéndola

-se adonde ir-dijo luego las llevaron a un campo en donde unos trolls cambiaron todo lo que elsa tenia ana no recordaría nada pero estaría bien pero elsa no sabia que eso era el comienzo de su sufrimiento la habían aislado del mundo el castillo cerro las puertas redujeron a la servidumbre para solo quedar los mas confiables elsa sufria mas de lo imaginable en especial cuando ana cantaba esa canción ….

-¿Elsa? –dijo feliz

(Toc,toc,toc…)

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
>Ven vamos a jugar<br>Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estas…  
>Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más<br>No entiendo lo que pasó  
>¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?<br>No tiene que ser un muñeco –dijo poniendo su boca en la chapad e la cerradura de la uerta de elsa

Elsa  
>-Déjame en paz Anna –dijo entre sollozos<p>

Anna  
>-Ya me voy…<p>

En esos tiempos many estaba buscando la solución intentado con los guantes enseñándole a no sentir ,pues de lo contrario seria su perdición pero como haría ella despues de que de tantos años ana no se redia y hiba a su cuarto cantándole una canción ….

(Toc, toc, toc…)

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
>En nuestra bici hay que pasear<br>Tu compañía hace falta aquí  
>Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar<p>

Anna  
>-No te rindas John<p>

Es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic, tac  
>(Sonido con la boca)<p>

Elsa no entendia lo que pasaba en su cuarto estaban sus padres

-tengo miedo ¡-dijo haciendo hielo

-tienes que calmarte , sabes que empeora cuando te alteras-dijo tranquilizándola

-no ..ya déjame ..no quiero hacerte daño-dijo triste

…

-many que vamos a hacer?¡-dijo llorando la reina

-no lo se pero debemos curarla –penso mientras caminaba en círculos

-curarla? Curarla de que?¡-grito furiosa

-maria , calmate –dijo cogiéndola de los hombros

-no no me calmo es mi hija –grito moviendo los brazos

-la mia también-grito para luego llorar un poco

-no se que hacer-dijo sentándose pasando la mano sobre sus ojos de frustacion

-many elsa no sabe que hacer , nosotros no sabemos que hacer , dime entonces que piensas que podemos hacer?¡-grito

-no lo se , pero elsa sufre –aclaro de forma innecesaria

-y crees que no lo se?-lloro maria

-crees que no me duele ver a mi hija transformarse en …en –para luego many pararase y mirarla

-en que maria?¡-grito enojado

-en hielo-murmuro para luego poner la mano en su boca yllorar

-tal vez no es tal malo como crees-explico mirándola a los ojos , maria lo abrazo fuertemente comenzando a llorar

-tienes una mejor idea?-pregunto many de nuevo

-many mírame-el levanto la mirada

-cuanto amamos a nuestra hija-eso sorprendio a many que abrió los ojos de sorpresa

-eso no se pregunta es obio-maria suspiro y lo miro mal

-cuanto?¡-exigio enojada

-demasiado ,estaríamos dispuestos a todo por ella-maria asintió

-supe….. ..supe que en corona se hallo una extraña flor-many asintió

-dicen que esa flor salvo a la reina , esa flor puede salvarla-dijo sonriendo

-muy bien .porque no .?...ya intentamos todo-respondio haciendo que maria lo abrazara y llorara de felicidad

…

-los veo en dos semanas-ana decía mientras los abrazaba fuertemente los reyes bajron las escaleras para encontrarse con elsa

-tienen que viajar?-pregunto asustada

-confiamos en ti elsa-respondio many asiendo sonreir a maria

Pero lo que esperaban era que una tormenta los hundiera pero antes de que eso pasara en el barco todo era un caos

-many¡-gritaba maria buscándolo mientras el agua se metia a montones

-maria¡-grito many corriendo hacia maria abrazándola

-debemos salir de aquí¡-grito el jalándola

-no , debemos decirles-dijo cogiendo un papel y escribiendo

-maria no hay tiempo¡-grito veindo como el agua entraba

-siempre lo hay-respondio poniendo el papel en una boteya y tirándolo al mar

-maria corre-dijo el jalándola

-no hay tiempo-dijo el capitán

-majestades , suban al bote –dijo señalando un bote pequeño

-y la tripulación?-pregunto many

-fue un honor servirles mis reyes-dijo sacándose el gorro y inclinándose maria volteo y vio que todos hacían lo mismo

-no¡-many la miro confuso

-que..-no pudo mas

-suban al barco ahora-ordeno

-pero majestad-la reina levanto una mano

-ahora –todos asintieron y rápidamente bajaron pero una ola hizo que la cuerda se rompa y el barco se aleje

-maria ¡?-grito many

-estoy bien-respondio

-maria , discúlpame por todo lo que e echo mal , no quise ..-fue cortado por un beso de su esposa un beso tan apasionado que maria sabia seria el ultimo

-te amo-susurro many la abrazo

-prometeme algo-many asintió

-cualquier cosa amor-maria cogio sus manos y lo miro

-salva a elsa-dijo el la abrazo

-te lo juro –supiro en su pelo

-y no me traigas de vuelta-many negó con los ojos llorosos

-que?¡..maria no ¡acaso no quieres que estemos juntos-maria lo cayo con un beso

-es lo que mas quiero en mi vida-suspiro

-porfavor-rogo ella mirándolo a os ojos el comenzó a llorar y asintió , ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar

-te amo-susurro many , ese fue el fin de ambos reyes que murieron ahogados en aquel barco desde ese dia many nunca volvió a bajar del cielo jamas volvió a ver a maria , jamas pudo volver a pisar tierra humana de nuevo

….

El funeral de los reyes fue algo horrible no solo para el pueblo sino para las hermanas las cuales sufrían demasiado despues del funeral al que elsa no fue ,la gente suponía que era por lo unida que había sido con sus padres y no soportaba estar allí , ana fue a su cuarto toco la puerta

-¿Elsa?

Sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?  
>Esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…<br>Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame  
>Ya no sé qué hacer<p>

Y si hacemos un muñeco?-dijo recostándose en la puerta para lorar pero por el otro lado la rubia no estaba mejor todo era nieve y hielo

Many observaba eso con pena y decidio hacer algo , elegir un nuevo guardian , uno que en especial pueda cuidar a su hija pero quien seria ?

JACK FROST…..

**Jjeje bueno gracias por leer los veo en el próximo capitulo y prometo será pronto espero lees halla gustado los veod epues y nada feliz navidad mis queridos amigos espero la pasen bien , ejej yo viajare a mi país natal por unos días aun no puedo esperar a ver a mi familia y espero ustedes la pasen genial adiós y los veo en el próximo capitulo bay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí candle-snow jejje espero les haya gustado do el capitulo 2 gracias por comentar a :**

**Ma**

**Natiska **

**merina 1920**

**Enserio gracias adoro que les guste y espero hallan pasado una feliz navidad jja yo se podría decir que si estoy en peru con mi familia pero pronto deberé volver a viajar jejej estoy de vacaciones y la universidad comienza en meses sea que no me preocupo mucho extrañaba mi casa , bueno espero hallan disfrutado , divertido y alegrado esta navidad espero que ´pases un hermoso año nuevo jajja yo rogare que salga invicta este año jajja y bueno comenzare y no los agobiare con mis cosas jajjej cuídense y comenzamos**

Capitulo 3 : ( 2 mese despues de la muerte de los reyes)

Un chico peliblanco viajaba por el mundo riéndose mientras congelaba todo a su paso (para el mal de los demás) hace ya unos años había despertado ,no entendía como o porque pero sabia algo que la luna había sido la responsable ,mientras viajaba logro ver un reino muy lindo la verdad se veía a la gente reír , era invierno el comenzó a formar mas nieve haciendo que los niños comenzaran a jugar

-haber veamos niños-dijo para el mismo porque sabia que ellos no podían escucharlo y mucho menos verlo

-quieren jugar?-rio los niños se pararon comenzaron a correr ,el hizo una bola de nieve y la lanzo a una niña de unos 8 años la cual se cayo al piso por el impacto sus amigos corrieron a ver si estaba bien pero ella se ara riendo como loca y comenzó a lanzar nieve a sus acompañantes

**-**luci ..no¡-contesto una niña riendo mientras se tapaba

-ustedes me tiraron una primero-respondió riendo

-jajja luci para –pero antes que diga algo Jack le lanzo una bola de nieve a la otra niña y la pelea comenzó entre risas

-de nada niños –dijo comenzando a volar vio un castillo y se acerco

-ah , creo que aquí viven la familia real-penso en voz alta en señal de burla comenzó a rondar cada ventana del lugar hasta que encontró una abierta entro haciendo que el frio se haga visto en el lugar una chica pelirroja paso por allí y cerro la puerta

-aich , frio , como odio el frio-comenzo a decir mientras tiridiaba los dientes de frio

-pues tu tampoco me caes tan bien –respondio Jack ofendido , en eso una señora se acerco a la chica

-majestad la cena esta servida-dijo una haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-gracias gerda-dijo sonriendo

-le ire a avisar a su hermana-respondio caminando un poco por el pasillo

-No¡, no gerda voy yo no te preocupes –dijo riendo

-segura de eso ¿ por mi no hay problema-dijo mirándola a los ojos ,ana suspiro y asintió

-es el único momento en el que escucho su voz-dijo en un susurro a gerda se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y asintió dio media vuelta y se fue ana respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar Jack la miro extrañado "único momento que podía oirla" vivian en el mismo castillo y no hablaban?¡ pensaba Jack siguiéndola, ana paro en una puerta blanca con detalles azules y golpeo 3 vecez

-elsa…-pregunto nadie contesto

-ya esta la cena gerda me dijo que te di…-fue cortada por una linda voz

-gracias ana pero no bajare hoy-dijo cortante ana miro mal la puerta

-elsa se que mi opinión no te importa pero no has comido en días debes bajar-dijo esas palabras dañaron no solo a elsa sino también a Jack el cual miro mal a ana

EN EL CUARTO DE ELSA

-elsa se que mi opinión no te importa pero no has comido en días debes bajar-respondio ana , elsa miro la puerta y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo su almohada pero en eso se lleno de hielo y de miedo se le cayo de las manos miro sus manos y luego la puerta

-elsa?-pregunto ana ya que su hermana no contestaba

-gracias ana , pero..bajare cuando este lista –respondio intentando sonar lo mas fría posible

-elsa no creo…-pero elsa se acerco a la puerta y se paro ante el pedazo de madera

-gracias pero creo que solo hare caso a mis opiniones , muchas gracias por avísame y discúlpame con gerda-dijo con autoridad ana miro la puerta y respiro hondo y asintió

-no te preocupes , no es que una vez lo hallas echo antes tampoco-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro , pero aun asi elsa lo escucho y comenzó a llorar , ana se dio media vuelta y se fue , Jack miro la puerta y entro con cuidado ,y observo a una chica mas o menos de unos 16 años llorando desconsoladamente en su cama se acerco con cuidado se sento en la cama y con cuidado comenzó a acariciar su hermoso pelo rubio ,elsa sintió que alguien le agarraba el pelo y levanto la mirada y grito

-quien ers tu ¡?-grito mirándolo a los ojos Jack miro atrás y luego miro a la chica

-es ..es a mi ¿-pregunto confundido

-pues claro que a ti¡ ¿quien eres y que quieres ?-dijo furiosa

-puedes verme¡ …puedes verme ?-eufóricamente grito , ella levanto las manos y lo miro mal

-claro que puedo verte ahora¿ quien eres tu ?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-hola , soy Jack frost – respondió pero elsa rio y bajo las manos

-ya enserio quien eres?-dijo mas natural

-ya te lo dije soy Jack frost

EN EL COMEDOR

Ana estaba mirando su sopa dándole vueltas con la cuchara y suspirando , gerda entro por atrás retirando la comida y la quedo mirando

-sucede algo alteza-pregunto mientras recogía los platos

-lo de siempre –contesto ana sin levantar la mirada , gerda dejo de hacer sus labores y la miro

-ana , tu sabes porque tu hermana esta asi ya hemos hablado de eso-le explico de nuevo

-lo se lo se , pero no entiendo si era ta cercana a nuestros padres porque no me habla-explico frustrada

-la noticia nos choco a todos pero mas a ella-suspiro volviendo a recoger los platos

-pero ,ella se aísla del mundo sin razón alguna-puso su cara en su mano mientras la recostaba en la mesa

-lo se pero tendrá sus razones , usted sabe que su hermana la adora-

-la verdad no , no lo se , y sabes porque porque nunca habla conmigo porque nunca sale , no esta conmigo en ningún momento de mi vida, no estuvo en mis cumpleaños o cuando la ves que me cai de las escaleras y estuve un mes en cama lo recuerdas?-decia triste

-claro que lo recuerdo , pero creo que ella tiene sus razones y algún dia se las dira –dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla e ana con una sonriesa ana sonrio y asisntio

-creo que si-penso

EN EL CUARTO DE ELSA

Jack estaba mostrándole a elsa copos de nieve y diferentes figuras

-woah , es ..es impresionante-alaba elsa a Jack

-lo se , ya quisieras hacerlo-contesto flotando a su alrededor

-la verdad….-explico Jack la miro a los ojos , elsa extendió su mano y con cuidado se saco el guante en eso hizo que varios copos de nieve aparecieran ,, Jack comenzó a reir

-genial..yo ..no sabia-grito poniendo sus manos en la cabeza

-lo se –

-y para que los guantes ?-Elsa suspiro

-porque soy peligrosa-explico

-peligrosa?, mira eres muchas cosas como hermosa , linda , amable pero nunca peligrosa-elsa comenzó a lagrimear

-si , si lo soy, lastime a ana ,cai la mato soy un mounstro-jack la miro mal y cogio su cara en sus manos para luego secarle las lagrimas y mirarla a los ojos

-oye tranquilízate t no eres un mounstro entendiste?-elsa asintió

-ahora sacate esas cosa-dijo sacándole el otro guante pero al sacárselo una ráfaga de aire salio y lo golpeo con fuerza tanta que aterrizo en la pared con fuerza

-oh por dios Jack estas bien-corrio hacia el mirándolo , pero el no respondia ella comenzó a llorar

-auch , eso me dolio-respondio el en broma

-jack?...jack¡-grito abrazandolo

-hola , que paso?- pregunto sobándose

-lo lamento , te golpee, enserio no quería, entiendo si ahora quieres irte –Jack levanto una ceja

-oh no no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente –dijo riendo y pronto su risa se le pego a elsa

-bueno me voy a dormir-jack negó con la cabeza

-no¡ elsa que hare toda la noche-ella lo miro mal

-a no se .dormir¡- grito

-yo no duermo –eso dejo confundida a elsa

-porque no ?- el se encogio de hombros

-nunca lo e echo-elsa abrió los ojos y luego rio se puso a un lado y dio leves golpes al colchón

-no elsa …yo..yo-

-ven –respondio riendo el se acerco y se echo la verdad era reconfortante

-ves solo relájate-le susurro elsa al oído

-como quieres que me relaje si te tengo a mi lado-dijo nervioso eso hizo reir a elsa

-hasta mañana Jack-respondio cerrando los ojos

-hasta mañana elsa-pero luego elsa murmuro

-jack?-

-si elsa?-

-te vas a quedar conmigo?-jack sonrio

-siempre –susurro elsa sonrio y su durmió y por primera vez Jack logro dormirse

**Bueno espero les halla gustado si les gusto déjenme un review lo agradecería mucho , enseri mucho jajaj y si no les gusto déjenme su sugerencia no os preocupen no me enojare jejje bueno los veo en el próximo capitulo de aire invernal y muchas gracias por leer **

**Candle-snow **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa , espero les hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores ,espero les hayan pasado bien en las fiestas y que en este año nuevo la pases genial , les deseo suerte y buena salud jejejje en mi casa se han reventado miles de fuegos artificiales jejejje aunque este año mi pelo no la pasar tan bien jajá-_- solo diré que mi hermana me pinto un mechón de pelo de color rojo y aun no sale jejejje espero que salga antes que me vaya la verdad no he salido mucho ni bien volví mis antiguos amigos estuvieron obligándome a salir y hablándome jej no es que me moleste pero si ustedes los conocieran estarían como yo la mayoría solo me quiere por lo que tengo o simplemente ir a mi casa y ni les caigo siempre me dicen "cállate" "no es verdad los años no arreglan "y cosas asi y aun peor cuando un ..bueno un "amigo "que tenía antes de irme me vio me presento a alguien y lo peor es que tiene novia ahora , wau cuanto te extrañan las personas jejej , estoy contando los días para irme jeje mentira extrañaba a mi familia en España me quedo con una amiga que conozco desde hace 15 años y antes que preguntes mi edad no estoy vieja solo tengo 19 y cumplo 20 en marzo jejje por suerte estaré halla con los años descubrí la amistad y es obvio que no está aquí jej mentira , bueno es obvio que los estoy agobiando y no les importa jje perdón entonces los dejo con el 4 capítulo de este ficc:**

**Capítulo 4:**

(1 día antes de la coronación)

Desde el día que se conocieron Elsa y Jack habían dormido juntos ya que en la noche las pesadillas agobiaban a Elsa muchas veces se quedaba en vela por ella pero ese día la verdad no habían dormido nada Elsa estaba con muchas emociones "asustada""emocionada""triste""entre otras emociones y caminaba alrededor de su ahora nueva habitación la cual gerda había arreglado y kay había pintado adornándolo con copos de nieve

-Elsa...calmate, todo saldrá bien –dijo Jack siguiéndola con la mirada

-no ¡que pasa si me equivoco o si congelo todo o si yo...-fue cortada con un abrazo de Jack

-cálmate-dijo acariciándole el pelo ella respiro y lo abrazo más fuerte

-te vas a quedar verdad?-el hizo una mueca

-Jack¡-grito empujándolo el rio

-mentira, tranquila, me quedare-prometió abrazándola más ella rio

-que haría sin ti –él se rio

-probablemente nada-ella lo empujo y él se cayó en la cama ella se rio y la tiro con él y comenzaron a reír, Jack aprovecho y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-Jack¡...suéltame...no...Por favor-..-suplicaba riendo como loca

-porque?, jajá Elsa no-Elsa se había sentado encima de él y había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas, Jack comenzó a alejarla y por lógica él era más fuerte y la abrazo fuerte y ella paro Elsa levanto la mirada aun riendo un poco y vio a Jack tan cerca de ella él se rio

-haber quien gano?-pregunto Jack acercándose mas asiendo que a elsa se le cortara la respiración

-no lo se –rio Jack se acerco mas

-ah no lo sabes?-elsa negó riendo el se acerco mas el corazón de elsa ya no daba mas pero justo cuando elsa se comenzó a acercar un poco alguien toco la puerta

-majestad?...majestad¡-llamo gerda tocando la puerta elsa se sonrojo profundamente antes de mirar a otro lado se separo de Jack y se paro

-si?-hablo rogando que no se suene su nerviosismo

-majestad , hoy vemos los preparativos de la coronación- Jack se paro y elsa asintió

-ya voy –gerda se dio la vuelta y se fue

-bueno….ah…adiós-dijo elsa tartamudeando Jack se acerco a ella

-bueno mi próxima reina de las nieves la veo mas tarde –pregunto con voz formal haciendo una leve reverencia elsa rio

-pues claro que si-respondió con voz formal

(2 horas despues – con Ana)

Ana daba vueltas en la biblioteca se había leído todos y cada uno de ellos en eso la puerta se abrió asustándola tanto que se cayó al suelo se paró riendo pero al ver quien era su sonrisa se borró y se ergio

-majestad-saludo a elsa con una reverencia elsa se sintió culpable

-ana –saludo de vuelta con los ojos cristalinos , gerda las miro y comprendió lo que pasaba ella sabía exactamente sobre sus poderes era una persona de confianza

-bueno, majestades que les parece si comenzamos-ambas asintieron sin mirarse

-comenzamos con el vestido –volvieron a asentir

-creo que iré a ver el mío ...permiso ...gerda...majestad-dijo saliendo al cerrar las puerta elsa corrió a abrazar a gerda

-shhh …shh mi niña todo estará bien- gerda dijo consolándola mientras le acariciaba el pelo

_(2 horas despues)

Todo había acabado, elsa se dirigía de nuevo a su cuarto cuando iba a entrar escucho a alguien se dio vuelta y vio a un joven acercándose

-majestad-saludo el arrodillándose , elsa lo miro confundida

-perdón…príncipe Nicolás de las islas del norte-Elsa asintió aun son hablar

-he venido a saludar a la princesa elsa –

-soy yo , que desea?- pregunto con voz autoritaria pero tranquila

-yo…vengo a conocerla-

-disculpe?- el la miro cómplice

-hace unos 5 años nuestros padres hicieron un tratado …-elsa asintió no recordaba eso

-en el que decía…que. Nos casariamos-elsa abrió los ojos y dio un grito ahogado

-ejej señor eso no es posible yo..-el príncipe le entregó una carta elsa la abrió y comenzó a leer y unas lagrimas no tardaron en llegar

-no..mi padre..el no me haría eso-

-ya somos 2 , majestad , lamento hacerle esto créame que si pudiera safarme lo haría pero ahora solo podemos conocernos –dijo esttrachando la mano

-no pido amor , se que eso jamas lo tendre asi pero quizás amigo?-elsa asintió y le dio la mano

-bien , enserio lo lamento-dijo dándose la vuelta , elsa abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se encerró con cuidado se tiro en el piso y se recostó en la pared y comenzó a llorar

-elsa ¡como te fue?..elsa-pregunto el peliblanco que hace unos 10 minutos acababa de entra por la ventana

-yo..no quiero ..jack yo-el se sento a su lado y la abrazo

-que no quieres elsa-ella lo abrazo mas fuerte

-no quiero cazarme-susuroo debilmete

-que?¡-grito Jack abriendo los ojos como platos , elsa le dio la carta , Jack la leyó y la abrazo

-elsa ..yo…lo siento –que mas le podía decir , no podía hacer nada se gritaba internamente el

-pero yo no quiero , quiero cazarme por amor , con alguien a quien ame- hablo con voz fuerte pero se cebro en la ultimas palabras

-y a quien amas?- dijo un poco enojado

-a un chico muy especial-respondio

-per quien es?-insistio mas

-el chico mas especial de mi vida –el levanto una ceja

-y se puede saber quien es el maldi…afortunado-elsa rio un poco

-pues es muy guapo , tiene los ojos azules-el asintió pensativo

-lo conozco?-

-si y se llevan muy bien-ahora estaba confundido miro hacia la ventana que se encontraba al lado opuesto del que se encontraban cuando volteo a verla sintió algo nuevo , elsa lo estaba besando el cerro los ojos , sus labios eran suaves una combinación de frio y caliente ella abrazo su cuello y el la atrajo mas con la cintura , Jack abrió la boca dándole paso a su cabida bucal el registro con mucho cuidado la cavidad de la rubia elsa estaba nerviosa y timida con cuidado imito el acto de su acompañante haciendo el beso aun mas pasional pero el aire se les acababa y se separaron Jack junto sus frentes

-te amo-susurro asiendo sonrojar a la rubia , ella solo lo beso con cuidado y sin darse cuenta elsa se había acostado en el piso y Jack comenzó a besarla pero Jack para y levanto la mirada avergonzado

-elsa yo ..nosotros-elsa lo callo

-jack cállate –respondio riendo mientras le daba un beso

-elsa..-elsa lo beso de nuevo y haci fue como que una cosa llevo a la otra

(con ana )

Ana andaba caminando por los pasillos con una pila de libros y choca con alguien

-perdon –dijo una morena arrodillándose a recogerlos

-no te preocupes- tranquilizo ana levanto la mirada y vio a una chica de sus 18 años

-hola-saludo feliz ana sonrio

-soy holly..bueno soy holadia , pero me dicen holly-

-soy ana , y me dicen ana-ambas rieron

-HOLLY¡-grito una señora acercándose era linda pelo marron hasta los hombros ojos verdes y un vestido rosado palido y morado oscuro con una capa morada

-mama ..hola-dijo nerviosa

-holly te he estado buscando –reprocho muy molesta , ana las miro y comenzó a reir nerviosamente

-oh ..hola soy rapunzel pero me dicen punzie soy la mama de holly –explico con una inmensa sonrisa

-ah..bueno yo soy ana –respondio dándole la mano la cual ella acepto

-ANA?¡-grito abrazándola ella solo la abrazo levemente mirando a punzie confundida

-ah si ana ,-

-cuanto tiempo , mírate toda una señorita-dijo volviéndola a abrazar

-disculpe la conozco?-dijo ahora mas confundida

-jaj no debes acordarte , fue hace años cuando sucedió lo del naufragio es una pena lo de tus padres pero tus tios te criaron bien-dijo feliz

-tios?.jej yo no tengo tios –respondio dejando palida a punzie

-ah ¿..no?eso ..eso te dijeron – pregunto nerviosa

-ja eso se creo ..creo que se confunde yo soy ana arendell , me criaron mis padres maria arendell y many lunar –aclaro riendo aunque aun estaba confundida

-claro¡.creo que me he confundido-se excuso

-si…bueno ya tienen sus alcobas-ambas asintieron

-hablando de eso ire a ver a mi esposo..adios niñas –se despidió dándose la vuelta , holly y ana se miraron y comenzaron a reir, se llevaban muy bien estuvieron conversando un rato y luego salieron al jardín pero holly choco con alguien cuando hiba a caer esa persona la agarro de la cintura para que no se caiga

-mil perdones –luego de un rato respondio

-no ..no se preocupe ..no me hize -ana miraba a ambos con una sonrisa picara

-ah si …bueno ..ah..adios..gracias- con eso holly se fugo del lugar con ana dejando a el chico confundido

(de nuevo con elsa y Jack)

Ambos se encontraban en la cama , elsa recostada sobre el pecho de Jack mientras este jugaba con su pelo ambos estaban envueltos en sabanas Jack beso su pelo

-elsa?-ella lo miro

-que va a suceder?-ella se recostó en su pecho y se voltio de nuevo se acercó a el y lo beso

-no lo se-sinceramente respondió , el la volvió a besar

-te amo –jack sonrio al escuchar eso y la beso de nuevo

**Buenoooo, espero les halla gustado este capitulo nos vemos en el próximo y si tienen ideas por favor díganmelas para ver si puedo usar alguna si tiene comentarios o sugerencias buenas o mala háganlas bueno hoy podemos decir que estamos 2015 jjaj espero las hayan pasado bien en las fiestas y quiero informarles que en estos días estaré subiendo otra historia JELSA obio jeja pero esta será un AU espero les guste y los veo en el próximo capitulo de aire invernal los adoro gracias por leer este ficc ,nos vemos el próximo cap**

**-candle – snow**


End file.
